gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Calm Before the Storm
Calm Before the Storm is a mission in Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories given to protagonist Toni Cipriani by Joseph Daniel O'Toole from Paulie's Revue Bar in the Red Light District of Portland Island, Liberty City. Mission Toni drops by Paulie's Revue Bar, where O'Toole informs him that the Sicilians are trying to broker a peace between the families. However, Salvatore Leone thinks he smells a rat and wants someone to follow Massimo Torini. Toni is required to head to Sal's home within two in-game hours (two real-life minutes) before Torini flies off in a helicopter, so as to be able to follow him and investigate. Torini first lands in Hepburn Heights, where he meets the Diablos and promises them Hepburn Heights if they help the Sicilians. Torini then flies to Chinatown and meets the Triads on a rooftop, informing them that if they co-operate with the Sicilians they will be "taken care of". The Triads, however, spot Toni. Torini flies off in the helicopter, whilst Toni kills all hostile Triad members in the vicinity in order to return to Salvatore Leone with the information. Mission objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: *Reach Salvatore's mansion. Massimo is leaving soon *Follow Massimo. Don't lose him *He's moving off...follow him again... *You'll need to get in closer... *You've been spotted! Take out the Triads Script Toni Cipriani: So, Salvatore cleaned house, huh... and now he's fixing up yours! Joseph Daniel O'Toole: It's all mine now, Toni! Those cock-sucking Sindaccos all been kicked out. Listen, I hear the Sicilians are trying to broker peace between the families. Sal's got some heavy up at his place right now. The thing is; he smells a rat. He wants someone to get up there and follow this guy, see where he goes. (Toni follows Massimo Torini to a meeting with the Diablos) Massimo Torini: Come siamo rimasti d'accordo (As we agreed), if you do my associates work for them, you'll be well rewarded. ...Hepburn Heights will belong to the Diablos. (Massimo then flies to Chinatown to meet the Triads) Massimo Torini: ...se quei bastardi dei (...if those bastards) Leone tied down in Portland, and when my associates control this city, you'll be taken care of. Ci pensiamo noi (We'll do it). (Triads spot Toni) Triad: Over there! It's a Leone! Reward The reward for completing the mission is $1,000 and the mission The Made Man for Joseph Daniel O'Toole. Triad members will also become hostile to the player thereafter, although the Diablos will not. (This means there are now two groups - the Sindacco Family and the Triads - who will attack Toni on sight, making navigating the streets - and collecting hidden packages, completing side missions, etc - more hazardous.) Trivia *This mission marks the first time in the GTA series that the main antagonist is introduced in a mission other than the first mission or opening cutscene. This is followed by the mission Crime and Punishment in Grand Theft Auto IV. *Massimo Torini has more script lines in this mission than in The Sicilian Gambit. *To get the helicopter you need a motorcycle and go upstairs with it to don't get spotted. *This mission is explanding how the Portland Island Triads and Diablos(they are gangs from GTA 3) are created.It was the Torini using the fake messages said Salvatore will let them and Leone Family share the terrority. Gallery CalmBeforetheStorm-GTALCS2.jpg|Toni Cipriani about to kill the Triads who have discovered him watching their meeting with Massimo Torini Video walkthrough es:Calm Before the Storm pl:Calm Before the Storm Category:Missions in GTA Liberty City Stories